Las aventuras de Mario
by MarioDash
Summary: Hola a todos :D xD


Hola amigos :D, aqui su nuevo amigo e usuario de , MarioDash, aqui les traigo mi nueva historia, las locas aventuras de Mario, les aclarare algunas cosas oka? esta bien.

Si algo esta asi (ejemplo) son los pensamientos del personajes  
Si esta asi Mario: Hola es lo que dice el personaje  
Si esta asi *gritando* es la accion que hace el personaje ok?.  
Esta historia sera de My Little Pony, si ven que comienza con humanos no importa solo esperen :D

Bueno comencemos esto, por cierto esto sera para +18, OK PU%# :3, comencemos :D.

Personajes:

Mario: Mario es un adolescente de 18 años, complexión normal, rubio, muy flojo y infantil, pero cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser serio, aveces le viene arranques de energia muy energeticos :D

Jose: Jose es el mejor amigo de Mario, tiene 18 años, complexión normal, cabello marron, muy energetico, yo diria que demasiado, estupido un poco menos estupido que energetico.

Alejo: Amigo de Mario y Jose, tiene 18 años, complexión un poco delgada, cabello negro, es el cerebrito del grupo, la herramienta para los examenes de Mario y Jose xD

Maria: La deseada por Mario, tiene 18 años, estudia con Mario desde el Kinder, es rubia, alegre, divertida y simpatica, amiga de todos.

Alejandra: Chica de los sueños de Jose, mejor amiga de Maria, 18 años, aunque a ella le molesta Jose porque siempre la esta coqueteando, ruda, fuerte y pelirroja, si, si es natural su cabello xD.

PD: Envien Reviews, asi corregire errores que tenga ok :D?.

-  
Opening:

No se como termine aqui,  
con ponis de colores y,,  
dragones, lobos y manticora-a-a-as,  
manticoraaaas, aventuras de Mario!

Lugar: Madrid, España  
Hora: 9:30 a.m.

Casa de Mario...

?: **Despierta Mario!, despierta!**

Mario: *levanta las manos* **Juro que esa droga no es mia, llevense a el!** *le tira su oso de peluche*

Mama: *pone cara de Are You Fucking Kidding Me?* **Mario, ya dejate de ridiculeces**. (Creo que este me salio estupido)

Mario: **Eres tu mama?, pues... DAME MI OSITO!** *le quita el oso*

Mama: **Hijo... ERES RETRASADO?!**

Mario: **Yo creo que en parte, pero sabes que?... me ofende que me digan asi...**

Mama: **No me importa, ahora levantate, bañate que ya hueles a mierda y vistete para ir al instituto**

Mario: **Despues mama, estoy cansado despues de la cruda de ayer... DIGO de estudiar tanto jejeje si eso.**

Mama: Oooooooook, no importa, solo levantate.

Mario: Ok, ya voy, (Que pesada es esta vieja -.-)

La mama de Mario sale de su cuarto...

Mario: Que molestia. *se sienta en la cama y bosteza estirandose* Aver y hoy pasa algo mas interesante.

Mario se dirije al baño.

Mario: *cepillandose los dientes* Mamaaaa, onde ehta eh unifome deh intituto!

Mama: Podrias terminar de cepillarte para despues hablar?

Mario: Noooo!

Despues de cepillarse, bañarse, pajearse digo... baah, a quien engaño xD, y vestirse y toda la mierda...

Mario: Mamaa!, ya estoy listoo, me das mi lunch?

Mama: Creo que ya eres bastante mayor para tener lunch, no crees Mario?

Mario: Mami, no soy bastante mayor, apenas tengo 18 años, ahora me das mi lunch?

Mama: Ok, pero te lo adverti, *le da el lunch*

Mario: Yaaay :D

Yendo al instituto...

Mario: *silbando* Alla en el rancho grande alla donde viviiiiia

Jose: Esta es la policia, esta arrestado

Mario: *levanta las manos* Juro que la droga no es mia, es de Jose!,

Jose: Sabes, si hubiera sido la policia de verdad, cuando yo saliera de la carcel te mato

Mario: Jose?, eres tu?, uff crei que estaba jodido

Jose: Bueno procura no decir eso si es la policia de verdad

Mario: Que pasaria?

Jose: Pues resumidamente, me pudriria en la carcel con un homosexual lleno de tatuajes

Mario: Yo ni loco estaria con un homosexual asi, si de repente estuviera durmiendo y me viola, mierda

Jose: Pues serias madre a los 18 años

Mario: Me cago en dios!

Jose: Como sea entremos al instituto de una puta vez, que se nos hace tarde

Mario: *desde adentro del instituto* Te apuras o que?

Jose: Alla viene mi amor

Alejandra: *viene caminando con Maria* Y que piensas de ese chico Mario?

Maria: Realmente es serio aveces, la mayoria de las veces se comporta algo infantil

Alejandra: Por dios, la mayoria que yo lo he visto es serio

Maria: Tu no lo conoces desde el Kinder, en el kinder se metio una pieza de LEGO por la nariz

Alejandra: Bueno, dejemos esto asi, entremos al instituto

Maria: Ok

En la hora de comer...

Jose: No crees que es muy raro traer lunch a tu edad?

Mario: *comiendo su lunch* Por que lo dices, a mi me gusta el lunch

Jose: Bueno a mi no me gusta el lunch, veo que a ti si y mucho

Mario: Jajaja, me da risa mi lunch, tiene la cara de un payaso

Jose: Se ve que eres especial, comportate como un hombre que eres

Mario: Hombre es tu madre puta!

Jose: Ahora si te mato! *se le tira encima y se caen* Te dare tu merecido hijo de tu puta madree!

Mario: Sueltame anormal!

Alejandra: Esos 2 se ven que son un tanto especiales

Maria: *rie* No lo son tanto

Jose: Tu puta madre hijo de puta!

Mario: Chupate esta *le tira su lunch y lo deja aturdido*

Mario: *se le tira a lo loco y le empiesa a pegar como niña* AAAAH!

Jose: Quitate gay de mierda!

Alejandra: Muy bien, ya esta suficiente ustedes dos *intenta separarlos pero en el intento sin querer besa a Jose*

Jose: Mmm, besas bien preciosa

Alejandra: *le da una cachetada sonrojada* Callate estupido! (creo que me gusto)

Maria: Te ayudo?

Alejandra: Si, por favor

Maria: *la jala del brazo* Estas bien?

Alejandra: Oye me puedes hacer un favor?

Maria: Claro que favor?

Alejandra: Matame!

Continuara...

Podran Alejandra y Jose ser novios?, Maria sera novia de Mariooo?, Mario dejara de comportarse como un pendejoooooooooo?, eso lo sabran en el proximo capituloooooooooo!


End file.
